


Damn, Doll!

by philosophical_sorrows_official



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Badass Reader, Bucky tries to save the day, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, reader is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophical_sorrows_official/pseuds/philosophical_sorrows_official
Summary: Reader is forced into an alleyway, Bucky tries to help, but the reader has it all under control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr by anon.

It was eleven at night and you were walking home from your job at the pizzeria you worked at. Headphones in, you walked briskly to your apartment. The street lights provided enough light for you to see where you were going. There was a few people walking and as they said, New York City never slept.  
All of a sudden, you felt hands grab you and pull you into a dark alleyway. Another pair of hands clasped your mouth shut, but not before you let out a yell of shock.  
Another man from across the street saw what happened and went running to help.   
You were pretending to struggle, there were four men in total, one held your arms behind your back and had a hand over your mouth and the rest of them were trying to undress you.   
"Hey!" The man who ran over to help yelled, "Stop! Get your hands off her!"   
He was about to beat all of them to a pulp, but before he could make a fist, you effortlessly released yourself from the man's hold and kneed him in the crotch, then punched him in the face.   
The rest of the men tried to gang up on her, but you kicked two of them in the knees, and the other man tried to run, but was blocked by the guy who tried to help, you put him in a chokehold until he passed out.   
The other man stood in the alleyway, who looked at you with wide eyes.   
"Damn, doll! Are you okay?" He pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
"Yeah, man." She brushed herself off, "They weren't even a challenge."  
"You can fight really well!"   
She looked down and blushed.   
"Thank you. My dad taught me growing up I was. He didn't want me to be defenseless." She glanced back up at the man, noticing how attractive he was. "Thanks for the help."  
He laughed, loudly.  
"Are you kidding me?! You didn't need help!" He checked you out as you walked out of the alleyway. "You were amazing."  
"Well thanks for coming over, most people wouldn't have." You looked over your shoulder, "What's your name?"  
"Bucky. What's yours, doll?"  
You chuckled.  
"My name's Y/N." You laughed again, "Doll?"  
"Yeah. You're cute." He winked at you. "Wanna get some coffee?"  
You stared at him. How am I cute? You thought.   
"Yes, no?" He rose his eyebrows, "I could at least walk you home?"  
"No, no, coffee sounds great!" You almost yelled. "But if you try anything, you know where I kick!"   
He laughed, "You're safe with me."  
"No, you're safe with me."  
You both looked at eachother, eyebrows raised, then started laughing.  
You followed him to a coffee shop a few blocks away.   
The whole way there he fawned over you. He thought you were beautiful.  
And you thought he was the most gentlemanly man you've ever met, holding doors for you and listening more than talking.   
You both stayed at the coffee shop until they kicked you out at 12. He paid for your now cold coffee. You realized you have never talked to anyone so much in your life.  
He walked you home after you tried to insist that you could walk yourself home, but he wouldn't have it.   
"How can I get in contact with you?" You asked him as your apartment came into view.  
"Here's my number, doll." He pulled out a pen and wrote his number on your arm, "Call me, I'm no good at texting. And if you want, come over to the Avengers tower and ask for me."  
He grinned when a look of realization dawned over your features.  
"Wait, are you... Holy shit!! You're BUCKY BARNES!! Damn, I thought you looked familiar!" You hit your head with your hand. "I'm such an idiot!!"  
He chuckled at your blushing face.   
"Please don't think of me any differently now." He said seriously once he stopped chuckling.  
"Of course not, can we still be friends?" You said worriedly.  
"Why else would I give you my number, doll-face?" He took your hand as you reached the door of your apartment, which made you stop and face him.  
"Doll-face, huh?" You said softly, and his expression was gentle, much different than the Bucky they showed on television.   
"Yep." He kissed your forehead. You unintentionally squeezed his hand tighter. He took that as a good sign and gave you a peck on the lips.  
You turned red.  
"Call me tomorrow, doll!" He said, letting go of your hand, "And maybe you can go on a ride with me on my motorcycle!"  
"A motorcycle?" You said, worriedly.  
"What, are you scared, doll? You took down four men tonight, I'm sure you can handle riding a motorcycle at seventy miles per hour tops." He ruffled your hair, smiling.  
"You're right, good night, Bucky. See you tomorrow." You winked at him.  
He winked back.  
"See you tomorrow, tough girl."  
You unlocked your door, walked in to your apartment and smiled.  
Best. Night. Ever.


End file.
